The present invention relates generally to a secure ID badge system, and more particularly to changing display states on an ID badge responding to events of entering and exiting a facility.
An ID badge or an entrance card needs to be always carried and/or worn so as to allow a person to enter and stay in a target area, such as a building and an office. The ID badge or entrance card recognizes that the person is authorized to enter and stay in the target area. Meanwhile, the following risks may arise when ID badge or the entrance card remains to be worn outside of the target area. (1) The identities of the person and the organization are unnecessarily disclosed. (2) When the ID badge or entrance card is lost, any malicious third party may identify the target area and succeed in entering the area. (3) It is inconvenient to carry and manage multiple entrance cards for multiple target areas.